


hurt

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, FE Rarepair Week 2k17, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Unfortunately, though training against dummies, with blunted weapons, is nowhere near as dangerous as true combat, it isn’t without risks. Risks that Caeldori sees as being far below someone of her skill. Of course she would never overcompensate, placing too much weight on her foot during a lunge, failing to notice the slick grass, still wet from earlier rain. And of course, once she is falling, her ankle twisted and her balance thrown, she would know that trying to catch herself will likely only lead to injuries of her arms, as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Working off the prompt "hurt" for FE Rarepair Week

Perfection is no easy goal. It is a goal that requires devotion, determination, and endless work. A goal that Subaki achieved, and which Caeldori will always pursue. And if living in the shadow of a man as storied as Subaki wasn’t bad enough, the pegasus knight fell for a prince. A prince who fell for her as well, and between Shiro and Subaki both, Caeldori found it paramount to train as much as possible.

Unfortunately, though training against dummies, with blunted weapons, is nowhere near as dangerous as true combat, it isn’t without risks. Risks that Caeldori sees as being far below someone of her skill. Of course she would never overcompensate, placing too much weight on her foot during a lunge, failing to notice the slick grass, still wet from earlier rain. And of course, once she is falling, her ankle twisted and her balance thrown, she would know that trying to catch herself will likely only lead to injuries of her arms, as well.

Or, at least, that’s what Caeldori tells herself. But the talented pegasus knight does both, the treacherously slick ground slipping her mind, then instinct taking over as she falls. She ends up sprawled on the ground, with a sprained ankle, and an injured wrist, and quietly curses herself. At the very least, she is lucky no one was there to witness the fall, as they would likely try to stop her from training for at least a few days. Hiding the injuries should be simple enough, so long as Caeldori takes things a bit easier for a while. But, Gods, does it  _ hurt _ .

~X~

“Hey. Something up, Caeldori?” Shiro asks, after only a moment with his girlfriend. “You seem a bit off.”

“No, of course not. What could be the matter?”

“Huh. I dunno, I just thought… well, never mind. If there’s nothing wrong, there’s nothing wrong!”

“I can promise you, there’s nothing wrong. I’m as great as ever! You haven’t forgotten who you’re talking to, have you?”

“As if I could do that, as beautiful as you are? I mean, I know I say this a lot, but you really are one hell of a catch. Even for a prince like me, I can’t help but feel lucky,” Shiro says, and he pulls Caeldori closer to him, into a tight embrace. The motion is unexpected, however, and as Caeldori puts weight on her sprained ankle, she gasps as her body protests the movement. The usually graceful woman stumbles, and were it not for Shiro’s grip, she would likely have fallen again.

“That’s definitely not normal. You sure you don’t have something to tell me, Caeldori?”

“I… it’s nothing.”

“Come on, that doesn’t seem like nothing!” Shiro says, pointing to her ankle. Now that he’s looking directly at it, seeking out some sort of injury, he can see that there is some swelling. “What happened?”

“I said it’s nothing.”

“Caeldori. Look, if one of us is going to go and get hurt, it’s supposed to be me, right? I’m the reckless one. The least you can do is tell me what happened.”

“But… it’s embarrassing. I should be better than that…”

“Better than what?”

“Better than slipping simply because the ground is a bit wet! Better than trying to catch myself, and hurting both my wrists as well!”

“Caeldori,” the prince says, this time closing in on her rather than pulling her to him as he wraps his arms around her. “That kind of thing can happen to anyone. Hell, if I tried to count how often I’ve slipped up in training, I probably couldn’t even get halfway!”

“It doesn’t happen to my father. And it shouldn’t happen to me!”

“It’s okay. Just take things a little easier for a few days, ‘kay?” Shiro suggests, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. “And let me help you out if you need it. I mean, that’s what we’re here for anyway, right?”

“But I can’t fall behind you… I have to keep training.”

“Geez, Caeldori. You, fall behind me? I really don’t think that’s possible. Besides, you think I’m gonna train when you’re out of commission like this? I’ll be working full time to make sure you’re getting better, not training.”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Caeldori says, he face finally relaxing into a smile. “I guess it won’t be so bad.”

“‘Course not. I love you, Caeldori. And that’s not going to change just because you take a little spill, understand? I don’t love you because you’re perfect, I love you because you’re you.”

I love you, too, Shiro. And… thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me, I’m just happy to help. You know we make one hell of a team.”

“I still appreciate your help.”

“Alright, alright. Now, let’s get you off to a healer. They oughta be able to at least make this all go a bit quicker.”


End file.
